


Ночь с красавицей

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sea Grunkles, Selkies, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Форд и Стэн плыли на поиски аномалии, а попали на праздник. Приключения, сокровища, красотки... ну, красотки бывают разные, да и сокровища тоже.





	

Выходить вдвоем на яхте в морозную октябрьскую мглу между островами Канадского Арктического архипелага чуть южнее Баффиновой земли — верная смерть. Это говорили братьям все, кому не лень, а лоцманы из местных отказались иметь с ними дело.  
«Погибнете», — говорили они, хмуро надвигая ниже на лоб солнцезащитные козырьки, которые тут носили все — не столько от солнца, которое осенью уже показывалось редко, сколько от всепроникающей мороси.  
«А вот лед встанет! И что же, зимовать? Да ваше суденышко в смятку раздавит».  
Стэн был готов с ними согласиться.  
Но Форд стоял на своем: они упустили аномалию возле Ньюфаундленда, но теперь ее не упустят.  
— Да будет тебе известно, Стэнли, — заявил он с апломбом, — что я бороздил моря на трех планетах и одно время даже был пиратским капитаном.  
— Врешь! — воскликнул Стэнли, подавляя острое чувство зависти.  
— Ни в малейшей степени, — с достоинством ответил Форд. — Кроме того, с нашим новым двигателем и теми усовершенствованиями, которые я внес, осенние льды нам не страшны. Да и навигация у нас будет получше, чем у местных.  
На это Стэну возразить было нечего. То есть он мог бы, конечно, спросить, при чем тут «осенний» лед, когда в этих краях конец октября — уже полная зима, а сейчас октябрь уже начался. Но когда Форд так улыбался и глаза у него загорались радостным огнем, Стэну трудно было с ним спорить.  
В конце концов, он всего три месяца как вернул брата домой, и лишь полтора из них они нормально разговаривали друг с другом. Стэн заново привыкал к Форду, к его широкой улыбке, к его гулкому смеху, к тому, что они, как прежде, могут ночь напролет проболтать обо всем и ни о чем — и это было такое новое, такое праздничное чувство, что Стэн, наверное, не отказал бы сейчас Форду ни в чем. Он так же себя чувствовал в отношении Диппера и Мейбл. Надеялся только, что Форд не узнает — а то будет из него вить веревки почище этой парочки.  
Хотя он уже и вьет, что толку.  
Вот они и вышли в море, хотя проливы между островами даже чуть севернее уже затянулись льдом, а холод стоял такой, что у Стэна сопли в носу замерзали. Все, чтобы поймать за хвост эту чертову аномалию, будь она неладна.  
Форд был прав: двигатель он установил знатный. Конечно, эта штука поблескивала в трюме дьявольскими рубиновыми огнями, но ход давала приличный и топлива жрала всего ничего. И какого топлива? Его хоть объедками можно было кормить: Форд с гордостью пояснил, что туда установлен миниатюрный конвертер масс, что бы это ни значило.  
Стэн подозревал, что их маленькое суденышко способно превратиться в боевого робота, если случайно нажать не ту кнопку — тем более, руку к переоборудованию приложил Фиддлфорд Макгакет собственной персоной.  
Но, несмотря на это, в море Стэну было страшновато. Он не подозревал, насколько это действительно хреново: вокруг сплошной серый сумрачный простор, серое свинцовое небо, серые волны… Даже одинокие зимы в хижины посреди Гравити-Фолз и то казались ему теперь как-то радостнее.  
Стэну чудилось даже, что эти воды и небо над головой смотрят на них… неодобрительно. Может быть, равнодушно. Не место вам здесь, жалкие людишки. Ну потрепыхайтесь, потрепыхайтесь еще, а потом мы вас сметем ледяными ладонями…  
Насколько проще было отбиваться от гигантского кальмара пару недель назад!  
А Форд носился как бешеный по маленькой палубе туда-сюда, выбирая, где его «аномалометр» лучше ловит. И вдруг заорал:  
— Там! Там! Прямо по курсу! Земля!  
— Хорошо, что земля, надеюсь, нас у нее льдами не запрет, — мрачно пробормотал Стэн и полез в рубку — проверить, как там и чего.  
Ну то есть он так называл: рубка. На маленькой яхточке была, по сути, одна каюта: крошечный камбуз помещался чуть ли не в шкафу, а в туалете не рекомендовалось делать резких движений, чтобы не пробить стену. Большую часть каюты занимал раскладной стол, на котором Форд разворачивал свои карты и заметки, и две койки по обе стороны стола. Если стол свернуть, мимо коек можно было бы спокойно ходить, но теперь, чтобы добраться до приборов, Стэну приходилось опираться на край столешницы с одной стороны и на край иллюминатора с другой и перепрыгивать свою постель или постель Форда.  
(Зато как уютно бывает: ты сидишь у навигационной панели, попиваешь кофе, смотришь вполглаза, а брат храпит себе у тебя за спиной, и все спокойно в мире, даже если снаружи нехилая такая зыбь.)  
Стэн думал, не избавиться ли в следующем порту от одной из коек: они с Фордом все равно стояли вахту по очереди и практически никогда не спали в одно и то же время. Сколько бы место сразу освободилось, и ходить свободнее! Но тогда всякий раз, как захочется придавить пару часиков, придется скидывать с лежанки братовы книги... Нет уж.  
Автопилот ничего, фурычил. А навигационная система действительно показывала, что впереди земля — маленький какой-то островок. Это если верить Фордовым инопланетным прибамбасам. А если верить земной спутниковой карте, которая выводилась на экран рядом (это Диппер настоял), никакого острова там не было…  
— Эй, Шестопал, — Стэн нажал кнопку, включая палубную трансляцию: удобная штука, чтобы не бегать друг к другу, когда нужно сказать пару слов. — Эта новомодная фиговина сообщает, что земли там никакой нет. Как бы не Фата-Моргана или как там ее?  
Форд, явно раздраженный, метнулся к коммуникатору на палубе и нажал на кнопку:  
— Фата-Моргана появляется только в жарких пустынях! Мы совершенно точно видим явление совсем другого порядка… О, мои звезды!  
— Что? — встревожился Стэн.  
Переднее стекло рубки заливали потоки брызг, он торопливо потянулся и включил дворники, но это мало помогло. Зато ему открылся отличный вид на спину Форда в дождевике и его взлохмаченный седой затылок.  
— Он… остров… он поднял голову, Стэнли!

***

Наверное, это не должно было привести Форда в такой ажиотаж — да вот привело. Первым делом он спросил у гигантской черепахи даже не о том, сколько ей лет, и не о диаметре по карапаксу. Нет, первым его возгласом было:  
— Неужели вам помогает выживать в этом холоде инерциальная теплоемкость?  
Он сам не знал, почему он так зацепился за эту проблему. В конце концов, существует множество других маго-физических способов...  
Черепаха опустила морду в воду и забулькала, всем своим видом выражая: уберите от меня этого недоедливого человечишку с его непонятными словами.  
Зато Стэн сразу нашел с ней общий язык, а именно: скормил ей полный мешок сухарей и три пачки шоколадного печенья. Вот гад! Значит, было четыре пачки, и одну он заныкал: Форд был уверен, что все сладости его хитроумный брат на научные нужды не пожертвует.  
— Вкусно, — пробормотала черепаха, раскрывая широкую розовую пасть. — Так уж и быть, проходите.  
— Так насчет теплоемкости… — снова заикнулся Форд.  
— Всю полярную ночь у меня на панцире жгут костры, — с достоинством ответила черепаха. — Тем и спасаюсь.  
Черепаха выглядела великолепно. Нет, грандиозно.  
Форд не считал себя большим знатоком флоры и фауны, но, готовясь к путешествиям по здешним морям, просмотрел фотографии всего, что могло в них водиться. Маршруты миграций морских черепах пролегали в Тихом океане, но Форд на всякий случай проглядел и их тоже.  
Так вот, он был уверен, что такого окраса он не видел нигде. Поднимающийся из воды панцирь черепахи был бело-голубым, словно айсберговый наст, а края его и грани чуть светились из глубины, словно зеленый на изломе лед. Прочая кожа черепахи была обсидианово-черной, но шея и нижняя часть морды (и, как подозревал Форд, нижние стороны ее гигантских плавников) белели сквозь туман топленым молоком.  
И, конечно, размер! Он не просто так спутал ее с островом: огромный панцирь холмистой горой поднимался над океаном и площадью был как минимум два или три акра. На верхушке панциря действительно горели костры, а еще раздавались тихий мелодичный свист, треньканье и ритмичный перестук, как будто кто-то бил в барабаны.  
Не сразу Форд сообразил, что это музыка.  
— Так куда проходить? — спросил тут Стэн.  
— А разве вы не на праздник приехали? — удивилась черепаха. — Поднимайтесь. Или все без вас выпьют.  
И она вяло двинула головой куда-то влево.  
Форд оглянулся на их «Вояку Стэна-2», мирно светившего в тумане бортовыми фонарями.  
Сами они сидели в маленькой шлюпке, привязанной к кораблю длинным тросом. Троса хватит еще, вероятно, ярдов на триста, потом его придется либо обрубить, либо возвращаться. И большинство приборов он оставил на борту, взял с собой только то, что можно запихнуть в карманы и не жалко выронить за борт…  
Форд обожал лезть в неизведанное без всякой подготовки, но в данном случае его куда больше привлекала возможность перекинуться парой слов с гигантской разумной черепахой. Разумной — вот ключевой момент! Он пока не встречал представителя гигантской фауны, который был бы разумен.  
Из тумана донесся летучий женский смех. Женщина кого-то о чем-то спросила; язык был похож на местный, иннуитский, но показался Форду грубее и гортаннее.  
Он оглянулся на брата. У того горели глаза.  
— Ну же, поплыли, Шестопал, чего ты ждешь?!  
— Дай угадаю, — вздохнул Форд, — красотки?  
У Стэна блестели глаза, он только широко и вальяжно усмехнулся — мол, да, все-то ты понимаешь, так что нечего тянуть моржа за усы.  
Форд до сих пор привыкал к этой свободной усмешке, к этому новому чувству понимания, и к тому, что мелкие привычки и чудачества брата не вызывают у него прежнего огненного гнева и раздражения — да как он смеет быть таким беззаботным жизнелюбивым придурком, когда он, Форд, в поте лица!.. И так далее и тому подобное.  
Чувство общего плеча, если угодно, восьмое чувство сродства по Моэму, было таким новым и чистым, таким удивительным и так возвращало в юность, что Форд, наверное, не мог бы Стэну отказать сейчас ни в чем. Возможно, так чувствуют себя умудренные жизнью отцы легкомысленных, но очаровательных дочерей.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это вряд ли нормальные человеческие женщины, да, Стэн? — все же уточнил Форд.  
— Когда я говорил «красотки», я не уточнял такую мелочь, как вид, — фыркнул его брат.  
Им не пришлось истощить трос: борт… край… берег?.. черепахи мягко проплывал мимо, и почти сразу показалась узкая крутая лестница, плотно примороженная к панцирю. Две обнаженные женщины — обе мускулистые, обе весьма в теле — непринужденно сидели на нижних ступеньках этой лестницы, подолжив под себя серо-черные нерпичьи шкуры, и непринужденно болтали, смеясь и откидывая назад длинные, гладкие черные волосы.  
Они, несомненно, слышали плеск весел, но не обратили на лодку ни малейшего внимания.  
— Эй, леди! — крикнул Стэн. — Хорошего дня! Как идет закалка?  
Тут женщины удостоили их коротким взглядом и молча бросились с лестницы в воду. Прыгали они ловко, как заправские ныряльщицы, но воду упали не белые человеческие тела, а ловкие, литые, черно-серые. Обе ушли на глубину, не послав людям даже прощального фырканья. Стэн с открытым ртом провожал их взглядом.  
— Это селки, — довольно заметил Форд. — Я же говорил.  
— Тюлени?  
— Да, нерпы. И людей они не любят.  
— П-ф, — махнул рукой Стэн. — Они просто не умеют нас готовить!  
И захохотал.  
Форд приподнял бровь и не стал рассказывать Стэну о содержании одной кулинарной книги, написанной на листах из прессованных водорослей. Он наткнулся на нее в некоем странном магазинчике на острове Ванкувер.  
— Надеюсь, эти двое не приведут за собой целый отряд, — пробормотал Форд. — Нам лучше подняться на остров.  
— Надеюсь, там будут красотки, которые захотят со мной разговаривать!  
— Возможно. Смотря о чем. Приказ немедленно убираться прочь из вод морского народа — тоже разговор. Тебе сойдет?  
— Ну ты и пессимист, братан, — лучезарно улыбнулся Стэн. — Ладно, а если мы вместо якоря привяжем лодку к нижней ступеньке — сойдет?

***

Стэну положительно нравился этот остров. Прямо его формат, как теперь принято говорить!  
Сначала холодный прием от тех черноволосых цыпочек маленько его охладил, но когда они поднялись по деревянной лестнице наверх, на черепаший панцирь, их встретила совсем другая картина.  
Во-первых, везде горели костры. Это по его, по-стэновски: чем больше пироманьячества против здешнего холода и мрака, тем лучше!  
Во-вторых, вокруг костров стояли, сидели или танцевали разнообразные существа — кого тут только не было! Были высокие полнотелые черноволосые мужчины и женщины в накинутых на плечи тюленьих шкурах; были просто тюлени и моржи, которые вели себя вполне осмысленно — Стэн не мог представить себе ничего более осмысленного, чем игры в преферанс. Были огромные черно-синие осьминоги, чьи длинные щупальцы украшали старинного вида браслеты и кольца; был даже один гигантский кальмар в ярко-красной шляпе Санта-Клауса. И были какие-то странные тюлени с длинными острыми рогами на мордах — может, больные чем? Стэн решил, что обязательно надо сфотографировать этих красавчиков и отправить Мейбл: она будет в восторге. Морские единороги, не хухры-мухры!  
Атмосфера напоминала то ли студенческий сабантуй, то ли городскую ярмарку, только вместо пластиковых стаканчиков с дешевым вином собравшиеся держали в руках крупные морские раковины, из которых при резких движениях конечностями выплескивалась, шипя, синяя жидкость. Стэн заметил, что на некоторых кострах греются котлы, из которых льется это же самое, синее.  
Когда Стэн и Форд только поднялись по лестнице, на них почти не обратили внимания, но только они сделали несколько шагов вперед, по черепашьей пластине, к ним стали оборачиваться головы.  
Празднующие замирали, некоторые даже опрокидывали свои раковины, и синяя шипящая жидкость разливалась из них лужицами.  
Ну и ладно. Он бил по морде птеродактилей. Он тридцать лет прожил в Гравити-Фолз и в лес ходил регулярно, а не как некоторые. Его так просто не запугать!  
— Эй, привет! — Стэн махнул рукой, стараясь не показать, что холодный прием заставил его изрядно нервничать. — Меня зовут Стэнли Пайнс, а этот молчаливый подозрительный тип — мой брат Стэнфорд! Мы не браконьеры и ничего такого, мы ученые, которые исследуют аномалии!  
— Ученые? — одна из женщин в тюленьих шкурах хищно раздула широкие ноздри. — Они еще хуже! Вечно норовят украсть наши шкуры!  
— В меня один чип вживил, — тоненьким голосом подтвердил осьминог, свернувшийся у ее ног.  
По толпе пробежал легкий ропот. Тюлени с длинными рогами угрожающе выступили вперед. Стэн подумал, что Форд совершенно зря заставил его оставить пистолет в лодке. Вот прямо вообще зря.  
— Что за шум, почему вы не веселитесь? — спросил медлительный, ленивый женский голос. — Сегодня праздник, положено веселиться!  
Толпа неохотно расступилась, пропуская говорящую.  
Стэн ожидал, что такой человеческий голос принадлежит одной из селки — но нет, им предстало нечто среднее между моржом и морским котиком. Как же такие называются… Форд же заставлял его с ним просматривать эти карточки… А, да, ламантин! Оно же морская корова.  
Существ было несколько, и они действительно походили на коров: двигались вповалку, очень неспешно, и смотрели на мир большими и круглыми коровьими глазами. Существо, которое переваливалось спереди, несло на голове небольшую корону, очень похожую на корону Великобритании. И еще оно было одето в… розовое платьице? Серьезно?  
Да, это было розовое платьице, которое закрывало верхнюю часть массивного тела ламантина. Было видно, что его сшили сразу на морского котика, а не приспособили человеческое: прорези для плавников оказались там, где надо, и нужной формы, хотя их украсили рукавами-фонариками.  
В этот момент Стэн вспомнил, где он видел что-то похожее. Ну конечно. Мейбл же так много показывала ему свой альбом, чтобы он вернул себе память, что он затвердил его буквально наизусть. Там был разворот про ее летние романы, там был этот парень, как его, Русалдо… Была и запись о том, что он должен был заключить политический брак с королевой ламантинов, фотография со свадьбы прилагалась.  
— Ваше величество! — воскликнул Стэн обрадованно. — Что за неожиданная встреча! Мы счастливы быть в вашем присутствии.  
Королева ламантинов издала мягкий, курлыкающий звук.  
— Надо же, — произнесла она тем же медленным, ленивым голосом. — Люди, которые приплыли сюда, в крошечной скорлупке, поднялись на своих двоих, без оружия… И знают меня. Это, по крайней мере, интересно. Как это Великая Черепаха вас пустила?  
— Что могу сказать? — заметил Стэн. — Мы очаровательны. Особенно я. Хотя не настолько очаровательны, как вы, ваше величество.  
— Льстец, — вздохнула королева ламантинов, вскидывая широкую морду. — Так что привело вас сюда?  
— Если ваше величество согласится выпить со мной той штуковины, которую все тут тянут, я с удовольствием расскажу нашу историю, — подмигнул ей Стэн. — Если уж праздновать, так в самой лучшей компании, да?  
Королева засмеялась — низкий ухающий звук — и махнула плавником.  
— Ох, я никогда не могла устоять перед гуманоидами…  
— Стэн, — прошипел Форд на ухо Стэну. — Если ты задумал украсть ее корону, даже не думай!  
— Нифига подобного, братец, — так же шепотом ответил Стэн. — Я правда впечатлен. Ты разве не видишь?  
— Не вижу что?  
Стэн помнил, как Мейбл грустно заявила, глядя на фотографию, что королева ламантинов выглядит прелестно, где уж ей тягаться.  
Глядя на фотографию, Стэн с Мейбл согласиться не мог — подумаешь, усатая харя, как она может быть лучше его дорогой девочки!.. Но сейчас, увидев королеву воочию, он вдруг сообразил, что племянница была-то права. Что-то было в этой моржихе… такое-эдакое. Он даже не мог сказать что. Добрые глаза, наверное? А может, то, как она величественно переваливалась на своих плавниках?.. Или просто Стэн слишком давно не видел женщин?..  
В общем, Стэн смотрел на нее и неожиданно как-то понимал, что да, если бы пришлось заключать династический брак, это еще не самый худший вариант.  
— Она красотка, — просто ответил Стэн и направился к королеве, растянув рот в самой широкой улыбке.  
Форд за его спиной аж подавился следующей репликой.  
Праздник вокруг них понемногу возвращался в прежнюю колею — сверхъестественное народонаселение Северной Атлантики расходилось и расползалось к своим кострам.

***

Форд всегда поражался, как Стэн умудряется… нет, «заводить друзей» — не то выражение. Это Мейбл заводила друзей. Стэн держался грубо и эгоистично, не делая ни малейшей попытки скрыть свою приземленную натуру. Не самое располагающее к себе поведение. Но он всегда и везде устраивался как дома (ровно до того момента, как его выпинывали под зад).  
Форд помнил, как они со Стэном впервые поднялись на борт «Вояки Стэна-2»: Стэн хмыкнул, потер ладони, зачем-то плюнул за борт, повесил на крюк в каюте свою красную вязаную шапку — и все, это уже был его дом, и он держался тут как полный хозяин. Тогда-то Форд и понял: кораблик надо брать.  
Вот и сейчас: только что окружающая подводно-надводная нечисть готова была обоих братьев растерзать, и вот уже все вернулись к своим кострам, танцам и затеям, а Стэн как ни в чем ни бывало сидит рядом с королевой ламантинов и жестикулирует раковиной с синей жидкостью, рассказывая ей какую-то морскую байку.  
А королева хлопает длинными ресницами и слушает.  
— Стэн, — Форд подошел к брату вплотную, наклонился и зашипел на ухо: — Ты что, правда собираешься…  
— Где наша не пропадала, — вальяжно ответил Стэн. — Кто бы говорил, братец. Я читал в дневнике о твоих… межмировых похождениях. Семифутовая крошка, а?..  
У Форда погорячели щеки, он начал заикаться, как подросток:  
— Джезельбраум — это другое! Нас связывало исключительно… — он запнулся. — Ладно. Ладно, как хочешь. Но учти, что она замужем!  
— Династический брак, я помню, — спокойно ответил Стэн. — Наоборот, хорошо: может, она разведется, и я спасу личную жизнь племяшки, — он подмигнул Форду.  
Тот только фыркнул и отступил из круга костра в темноту, стараясь не поскользнуться на бугристом панцире черепахи.  
Переходя от костра к костру, Форд старался держаться полностью противоположно брату — то есть спокойно, дружелюбно и ненавязчиво. Не всегда, правда, получалось: все селки по-прежнему смотрели на него, как на выброшенный на пляж пластиковый мусор. Но обычные ламантины и моржи, не говоря уже о стеснительно-скромных нарвалах, оказались дружелюбным народом: очень скоро Форд знал, что морская братия проводит здесь последний праздник перед наступлением долгой ночи. Что-то вроде Рождества на приполярный лад.  
Все жгут костры, пьют, едят и веселятся, а Великая Черепаха, как всегда, принимает всех.  
Гремели барабаны, тела, похожие на животных, и тела, похожие на людей, прыгали и извивались в хороводах и заводила другие танцы, которые, наверное, помнили еще мамонтов. Чуть в стороне, положив на выступ панциря работающий плеер, наяривали диско и играли буги-вуги. Форд почувствовал странное желание присоединиться, устыдился, подумал, как будет ржать Стэнли, устыдился еще больше и сбежал глубже в темноту.  
В больших сборищах он всегда чувствовал себя безопаснее на краю, в темноте.  
Сколько раз это спасало ему жизнь — не сосчитать.  
В лицо особенно ярко после недавнего запаха дыма от костра дохнуло холодом и морем. Поднявшись на очередной бугор панцирной пластины, Форд понял, что дошел до края панциря. Прямо под ним из широких кожаных складок выдавалась мощная шея, кончавшаяся широким черепашьим затылком. Вообще-то, решил Форд, голова не так и велика, пожалуй, даже пропорционально маловата в сравнении с туловищем…  
— Привет, человечек, — сказал тихий голос черепахи от самой воды. — Одиноко тебе?  
Одиноко? Форду это честно никогда не приходило в голову. Он столько лет был одинок, что…  
И тут Форд понял с удивлением: нет. Нет, он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Да, он был один сейчас, а Стэнли веселился где-то позади, охмуряя новую пассию, но Форд честно не мог бы попрекнуть его этим весельем. Он заслужил.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Форд. — А вы? Они там празднуют, а вы тут… одна.  
— Я люблю этих маленьких глупых существ, — проговорила черепаха добродушно. — Впереди долгая зима. Пусть порадуются.  
Форд присел на край панциря, свесив ноги. Панцирь излучал тепло, а от воды веяло холодом. Он впервые по-настоящему почувствовал, что озяб.  
Может быть, если уж аномалия в Атлантическом океане оказалась такой доброжелательной, рвануть куда потеплее? Это и безопаснее, и интереснее, чем зимовать на приколе у Баффиновой земли. В Средиземном море исторически много аномалий…  
Не то чтобы сам Форд так уж заботился о своей безопасности, но теперь есть Стэнли. Брату, наверное, будет скучно так долго вдали от людей, только в его, Форда, компании… Особенно если единственными «красотками» по пути будут ламантины.  
Он усмехнулся, подышал на пальцы.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, человечек, — проговорила черепаха. — Мне кажется, ты многое повидал. Ну, по сравнению с другими тебе подобными.  
— Хм… — пробормотал Форд. — Как насчет рассказ за рассказ? Я умираю от любопытства услышать ваши истории.  
Черепаха булькнула, на сей раз, кажется, смеясь.  
— Не умирай, человечек. Ладно, расскажу. Но ты первый. Про такое, чего я еще не видела.  
— Что же вы не видели? — вслух начал рассуждать Форд. — Может быть, как заходят подряд пять солнц?..

***

На следующее утро Стэн мучился таким похмельем, все вокруг так плавало и крутилось, что у него не было сил даже огрызаться на подначки Форда насчет его свиданки.  
— Чтоб ты знал, — пробормотал Стэн, лечась попеременно пивом и каким-то едким снадобьем, приготовленным братом, — все прошло отлично! Просто пре-вос-ход-но. А ты как повеселился?  
— О, ничуть не хуже, — заверил Форд. — Всю ночь провел с нашей гостеприимной хозяйкой.  
— Это с кем еще? — голова у Стэна раскалывалась, может, он не так понял? Вроде бы с королевой был именно он, и она… да. Кому рассказать — не поверят!  
— С черепахой. Она любезно сообщила мне, где находится затонувшая Атлантида, и теперь мы плывем туда. К африканским берегам.  
Стэн даже не поперхнулся пивом. С его братцем этого можно было ожидать.  
— Ну, будешь еще смеяться над моими вкусами? Сам-то хорош!  
Форд заметно покраснел.  
— Стэн! Мы не… это был чисто интеллектуальный… да это вообще физически невозможно!  
Стэн захохотал, несмотря на яростную боль в висках.  
Его брат был рядом, их ждали сокровища, приключения и красотки — в самом что ни на есть широком смысле — и они поворачивали в тепло. Что еще нужно для счастья?


End file.
